While the switch structure has been primarily developed and employed for use in vehicle seating, as to sense the weight of an occupant, and will be described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the advantageous results of the instant invention are well adapted for use in a variety of different type switches. More specifically, occupant sensing seating switches are sometimes called "flexible switches", being operative to open or close upon being flexed. Such switches have heretofore required relatively expensive components, necessitating slow and expensive assembly procedures, and resulting in extremelyhigh unit costs. Further, prior art flexible switches were extremely limited in versatility, so as to be highly specialized and lacking general marketability.